The boy who couldn't fly on the broom
by Karinrumi
Summary: Even before theirs first meeting he standed out from the crowd - the boy who couldn't fly on the broom. [Black Clover, Asta x Noelle OneShot.] Spoiler Warning - Based on chapter 4&5 of the Black Clover manga.


I do not own Black Clover or the characters in it, all rights go to the Yuki Tabata. However I do own the plot of this story! Any ties to real life events or people is completely coincidental. This story is absolutley fictional and is based on the first anime episodes and chapter 4-5 of the Black Clover manga.  
 **©Copyright: ©All Rights Reserved**

* * *

"Lady Noelle, please wake up." One of the maids in the Silva household tried to wake up a young, fifteen years old, lady.

Silva family belonged to the royalty in the Clover Kingdom and every commoner was aware that upsetting the royals would end up badly. It wasn't just beacause royals and nobles belonged to a high-class families, but also because they possesed a large pool of mana in comparision to the normal magic users. And magic in this world meant everything.

Person without magic would be a terrible anomaly in this world. Especially if you wanted to be a magic knight. After all, the captains of the magic knights squads measured the value of a potential magic knight based on the magic amount and capabilities.

Noelle Silva, although mocked by her older sibilings was still a royal. If a mere maid would insult her in any way it wouldn't end up well for that maid.

Even if Noelle Silva was hated so much by her older siblings to the point where she started to be ignored and looking down upon by them.

Noelle opened her violet eyes still being sleepy, but she couldn't waste her time staying in her bed. Today was the Magic Knights Entrance Exam and she planned to pass it. If she would pass the exam her siblings would acknowledge her and stop calling the disgrace of the Silva family.

With the help of the maid she tied her hair into twin-tails and put on herself the elegant dress, which confirmed her status as royal. Thanking the maid for the help she quickly walked towards the building, where 'Magic Knights Entrance Exam' was supposed to take place.

The big number of people from different towns gathered in the capital city of the Clover Kingdom just for this exam. Noelle carefully watched all the possible candidates, which had a chance to be in one of the most amazing magic knights squads. Excluding Black Bulls, Black Bulls according to the public opinion was the worst magic squad ever and Noelle as royal didn't want to deal, or be near that squad at all.

As member of Silva family she should be a member of the Silver Eagles. Silver Eagle squad was created by the Silva family ancestors, so being the member of the another squad wasn't for Noelle even an option to take into consideration.

Noelle knew it wouldn't be easy, since the captain of the Silver Eagles was her older brother, Nozel Silva. However if she would take the exam and end up with the good results overall that wouldn't be completely impossible. Holding strongly her broom she started walking in the direction of the people particpating in the exam.

"Okay" she whispered to prepare herself for entering the area for the first stage of the exam.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice coming from behind her back stopped Noelle from joining another candidates participating in the exam.

"Oh, I'm… um..." Noelle whispered uncertain how her older brother knew what she planned on doing.

Noelle felt nervous about the words directed to her by Nozel. Will she be called a mother killer again or be mocked? Laughed for being disgrace of the Silva family? Not being able to control her magic properly? All these hurtful words from her childhood were greatly affecting her current personality. Noelle was close to having one of her usual panick attacks due to the Nozel cold gaze directed at her. On the lucky side, holding a broom calmed her a little bit.

"I told you. There's no need for royalty to take the same exam as peasants." Nozel words expressed his opinion towards actions, which Noelle planned to take a few minutes ago.

"But..." Noelle wanted to protest, since she wanted to take the exam to prove her worth to Nozel. It was her chance to show her siblings she isn't a failure, but it seemed she was too naive.

"Your destination has already been decided. Do not take unnecessary actions." Those words reminded her that her future was already decided and any form of protest was useless at this point.

"Yes, brother Nozel." Noelle answered, stopping herself from crying.

"Your existence itself is unnecessary." His pose meant he finished talking to her and she was foolish to think that taking the exam would change something. Nozel Silva left her standing alone here and her only comfort was the broom, which she was holding.

If it wasn't showing she was a failure, then what was? Noelle Silva hated how pathetic and weak she is. She hated that the magic knight squad where she will be a member was already decided without her constent. She never wanted to be a member of the Black Bulls!

Noelle Silva belonged to royalty and the royalty shouldn't be in the worst magic knight squad. The only thing, which she could do right now was lying to herself to feel better.

 _'Screw the Black Bulls!'_ Noelle thought to herself, while watching how other people were allowed to take part in the entrance exam. However one person was standing out for her in a strange way, the boy around her age that couldn't fly on the broom.

At least she wasn't the only person who had the problem with using magic for flying. That thought made her day a little bit better.

* * *

Noelle was watching the intiation ceremony for the new member of the Black Bulls. Actually, she started to live in the Black Bulls base not too long ago. The black robe with picture of a bull wasn't something, which she could call a fashionable robe. Wearing this robe was a disgrace for the royalty!

It turned out that the new member of the Black Bulls is the same boy, which couldn't fly on the broom during the first stage of exam. Noelle wanted to have a good reputation, but to avoid being mocked she decided to put the members of the Black Bulls below her. After all she was a royalty and shouldn't be in this magic knight squad in the first place.

"So that's the other new member… What a little insect", Noelle whispered and copied Nozel cold glare in the best way she could. She will not be look down upon by someone who has the same rank as her. She will not be mocked, she will not panic, she will stop being loser and she will not be the part of this squad in the future!

Her thoughts and fears started to be what helped Noelle with everything that recently happened.

* * *

It wasn't too long until she bumped into the other new member and her senior magic knight.

"So this where you were, huh? Hey, Asta meet your comrade. She's the other new member." Her senior looked like a punk, sounded like a punk and probably really was a punk.

"HUH?!" Asta expressed his surprise by screaming. At least Noelle learned the name of the boy who couldn't fly on the broom that day.

"I'm Asta from Hage! Let's compete with each other and do our best!" Asta prepared his hand for a friendly shake, but his action showed disrespect for Noelle status as royalty! Taking his hand would be like accepting everything she did to be not a failure meaningless. That's why she smacked his hand away.

"Don't adress me causally." Noelle smacking Asta hand away wasn't the best way to start friendship, but her inner fears made her act that way towards him in this precise moment.

"Little insect with your paltry magic. I am Noelle Silva. A member of this country's royal family." She decided this words would stop them if they had plans to mock her in the future. She just should act like she's better than Asta, which is also a newbie in this magic squad.

"I do beg your pardon! A little insect like myself should never have persumed to..." Asta bowed and it looked like he understood the point, which Noelle made.

"As long as understand." Noelle answered happy that she wasn't mocked or called a mother killer, at least once in her entire life.

"Hey.. Who's a little insect?! As knights we're on the same level! Royalty's got nothing to do with it!" Asta said or rather shouted out to her the truth. Truth that Noelle planned to denay till the bitter end.

"It has everything to do with it." She answered to him, pretending that his words weren't that convincing. She ignored a senior punk cheering on That's right, Asta! You tell her!" her equal from the sidelines. Correction. That boy wasn't really her equal, since she was a royalty! Yeah, that's the reason why she is better than him. Noelle hated herself for her desperate attemps in not admitting she's a failure.

"I see it will take more than words to make yours foolish peasants understand…" Right now she must prove she stands above them! In order not to be called a failure.

"I'll have a difference in our magic power convince you!" Noelle declared and gathered mana for her water magic. Attacking them maybe wasn't the greatest idea she had, but it was decision she made on a whim. Asta was probably surprised that she would attack him right off the bat, isn't he!? That's what Noelle thought. However her concentrated water magic hit her magic knight senior instead.

She screwed it up. It doesn't matter if her senior was a punk. He was still higher in rank than her!

"Damn it! You've got guts that's for sure!" Senior punk said, while trying to dry his wet clothes. It wasn't Noelle intention to attack him, but telling them she can't control her magic would destroy her cover of being superior.

"It's your fault for standing there. Who gave you permission to be there?" she said starting to get really annoyed by this whole situation and that she completely screwed up her chance for making a good first impression.

"Why you? I'm a senior member here!" The senior punk raged in front of her. It kinda sucked she didn't know a name of the senior member, but it wasn't important. She wanted to get out from here. As fast as possible. Why she must go through so much difficulties?! She hated being a member of the Black Bulls!

"Well, I'm royalty!" Noelle shouted back. It was like if her entire anger in this whole situation exploded.

"I don't care if you royalty or the little sister of the captain of Silver Eagles! Mister Yami's the only guy who'd take a shrew like you! Show some gratitude, moron!" Senior punk response to her words made something in her break. Well, it wasn't difficult to know she's a younger sister of Nozel Silva. However mentioning the Silver Eagles and saying the captain of the Black Bulls was the only one who accepted her was hard to take in head on. Noelle tried to calm down, but she knew if she would stay longer it could have ended up with her having a panic attack. And this time she wasn't holding anything to calm down.

That's why she moved her hand to the Black Bulls robe and throwed it on the ground. It was basically the only thing she could do to stay in her comfort zone.

"I wouldn't be in this group if you paid me!" Noelle walked away. She was glad that throwing that robe stopped her anxiety.

'I didn't meant to make such a big mess on my first days as magic knight.' Nolle thought, while preparing training ground in the woods around the Black Bulls base. She needed to vent her frustrations and fears alone, Her problems are problems that she must solve herself without any help.

* * *

Noelle tried to aim her offensive water magic on the targeted tree, but just like she excepted it was pointless. She lost a track of time during her training and started to get tired by using her mana resources too much.

"Why? Why won't it go... where I want to?" She voiced her frustrations about her bad magic control. The voices in her head started to be more annoying than usual.

 _"I couldn't have made a failure like you."_

 _"She can't even control her magic. Wretched little thing."_

 _"Look at that thin Grimoire. Are you sure you're royalty?"_

 _"You're an embarrasment to our family. You're not needed in the Silver Eagles."_

 _"You good for nothing…"_

STOP. That voices should stop! Noelle started to have a little problems with breathing, but looked again at the tree with the big determination.

 _'I will make them acknowledge me!'_ In the present moment that thought was only thing in her head. She focused her magic power to shoot the tree again, but something went wrong.

"Why? Why? WHY?!" Why she was a failure and not amazing mage like her siblings?! Why she couldn't control her power, even if she's royalty? Why she isn't loved by her family? Why anyone doesn't accept her? All those negative emotion weren't helping Noelle in controling a big water dome, which went out of her control,

She was drowning. Will she die? What she was experiencing right now was really scary for her. Maybe it would be better if a failure like her died, but still Noelle was afraid to die.

 _'H-help me! I don't want to die!'_ These words were the only one she wanted to tell, but couldn't right now. When she already was about to give up, the water dome dissapeared and she could breath again.

When she opened her eyes, she realised that the person who saved her turned out to be Asta. The boy who couldn't fly on the broom just like her. That realisation quickly turned into fear, while Noelle noticed that source of her death just would be different. In the next instant she felt that she was going through some portal. Does Black Bulls have a member who uses the spatial magic?

"Ah! Hey, you!" Asta voice, which reached Noelle was her only proof of being alive right now. However it wasn't now important.

 _"You good for nothing…"_

Those voices didn't stop at all!

 _"They're going to make fun of me again!"_ Members of the Black Bulls will start to mock her, since they know now that she can't control her magic. The only bright side of this whole situation is that she was still alive.

"That's some freakin' awesome magic you've got! You're amazing! Dang it! I don't have any magic, so I'm jealous!" The same boy she called a little insect before said the words, which Noelle longed to hear from her family her whole life.

"Huh…?" She raised her head and muttered just that due to her confusion.

"If you train until you can control it… You'll be unstoppable! I'll have to train hard to not look like a loser." The same boy who couldn't fly on the broom sended a smile in her direction. Why she thought this smile made him look more handsome? On her cheeks formed a small form of a blush. She couldn't help it, right? Asta was the first person, which didn't insulted her for having a problems with controlling her magic. His nice words helped Noelle to really calm down.

"What, you couldn't control your magic? That's it? Should've told us sooner, you royal failure. We're The Black Bulls. A whole group of failures. That little flaw of yours ain't a big deal, idiot" said a senior magic knight who was a punk. Noelle felt she must apologise him later for attacking him by accident.

"In any case I'm glad you're safe. By the way I know great pasta place. Care to join me there sometime?" The male member of the Black Bulls that saved her and Asta with spatial magic suggested to take Noelle to a great pasta place.

"Before that, here, try a bite of this. Okay?" A female member with the black hair tied into a bun wanted for Noelle to try a bite of a cake, which she was holding.

"Magic control is what I'm best at. I'll teach you. That and big-girl techniques!" One of the girl members with the pink hair, even said that she will teach her how to control magic!

It seemed like Asta words and smile was a magic that affected the other Black Bulls members as well for Noelle. The female water mage couldn't stop tears in the corner of her eyes anymore. Noelle Silva a member of the royal family was bawling like a little child.

"Here." Asta said, while sending to her a helping hand. This time she didn't smacked his hand away and accepted that friendly gesture.

"Thank you… Very much." Noelle said those words through her tears, but she hoped that someday she could send a similar smile of her own towards Asta. Yeah, today she really felt peaceful and looked forward to work with the member of the Black Bulls in the future. Noelle decided to take back what she intially thought about being a member of the Black Bulls, since being a Black Bull member was the best thing, which happened in her entire life.

She could here be herself without worrying about being mocked. The squad members accepted her. And she met here a boy who couldn't fly on the broom, but saved her mental state with a few words as well the most handsome smile.

* * *

 **AN:**

I wrote this OneShot wanting a break from my BoruSara/Naruto fanfics, since Asta x Noelle is my favourite ship in the Black Clover, but have a small amount of fanfics. Like usual I'm sorry for stupid mistakes I could do in this OneShot, since English isn't my first language and hope ya all enjoyed reading about manga events from Noelle PoV.

I have personal headcanon that Noelle have an anxiety and it's hard for her to be calm or feel safe at this point in the Black Clover story/anime/manga and her being the member of the Black Bulls/Asta presence slowly helps her overcome her anxiety to some degree.

Yeah, I'm in the Black Clover fandom as well. I think like the concept of the magic is done in the Black Clover better than in the Fairy Tail, even if Fairy Tail has a big spot in my anime/manga heart.

Maybe I will do some AsaNoe OneShots based on the Black Clover manga in the future as well? I think it will depend on how fast I'm able to finish my BoruSara fanfic, tho.

 **Yours Clumsy Author, Karinrumi. ;)**


End file.
